I'm a vampire NOT a ghost!
by CashAsh13
Summary: Think you've seen it all? Think Danny's finally discovered every single odd thing in the universe? Think again. You'll see much, much more. . . when he meets the GIRLS OUTTA FANFICTION! It gets better as it goes.   Chapter 6 Part 2 is FINALLY up! And this story is offically on hiatus.
1. The new kids

The doors of Casper High opened and slammed into the walls with a loud bang of colliding metal and bricks. Everyone in the hallway looked up in surprise, their faces held mild interest. All of them, except three particularly exhausted students.

"Morning, Tucker." Muttered the dark-haired boy as he opened his locker. The dark-skinned boy didn't even glance in his direction.

"I saw you half an hour ago, Danny. Five minutes of sleep doesn't qualify this as 'morning'. If my grades slip, I'm blaming you and your ghost-hunting issues." He yawned loudly. And then turned to his PDA, muttering underneath this breath. Something that sounded suspiciously like 'meat'.

Sam on the other hand was banging her head against the wall. Trying to keep herself awake. If any of the three had looked over at the door they would have seen a very odd sight. Sadly, they all had their own reasons for ignoring the slam. Danny was convinced that nothing dangerous could get near him without triggering his ghost sense; Sam assumed it was 'popular' kid shenanigans, and Tucker simply didn't care. All others were shocked into silence and no one spoke until all three were far down the hallway.

"What are you wearing?" Paulina snorted. If those even are called clothes...she scoffed in her thoughts. One glance at the three girls standing in the open doorway was enough for her to hold her nose.

There were three girls, standing bravely in front of the teenagers that loitered the corridors. The girl that flanked the right was average-sized but covered entirely in black and white, with occasional colors of green, red, purple or blue. Her face was round, framed by her pretty shoulder-length jet black hair. She had a fringe, which was covered with a few white streaks.

She looked determined, a fierce fire roared in her chocolate-brown eyes. The girl wore black boot-cut jeans, a pair of dark converse and a white and black hoodie. Her hands were at her hips, her jaw slightly high, she looked like she was silently daring anyone to insult her. The teen intimidated the few nerdy teenagers that were standing the closet to her.

The girl standing in the middle of the group looked like she had flung the doors open. It looked impossible, since the girl was far too petite to have that much force. She had brown hair that looked as if it hadn't seen a brush in years. It was curly, yes, but the curls tangled into each other and frizzed slightly in a horrific fashion. Her brown eyes glinted mischievously, and if her clothes were anything to go by, she had reason to be mischievous.

Her jeans were the deepest blue that Paulina had ever seen, and draped over the top was a metallic blue belt cinched tight with a clasp like a blue sapphire crown; parted over the crown, like a pair of curtains, was a blue-teal shirt that fit tightly until it reached her waist. It split over her belly button and parted over her belt. The section where it wasn't loose was peppered with lacy holes. But a teal undershirt ensured that the outfit was still school appropriate.

The shirt's sleeves reached halfway to her elbows before it doubled back and travelled back halfway up to her shoulders. She wore a semi-transparent jacket that seemed to be similar to the teal tank top, only printed over with a scaly dark blue. It was frilly, but not in a girlish way. The outfit itself was stunning, but so out of fashion that Paulina almost held her nose in disgust, as if she had smelt something horrible.

There was something weird about the girl on the left. Everything about this girl was white:

White combat boots.

White shorts that came mid tight with white leggings under them and disappeared into her boots.

A white tank top with a white warm-up jacket over it. The zipper of the jacket was zipped up to about where her belly button should be.

Her sleeves were pushed up just past her elbows, leaving clear view of the two silver cuffs on each of her wrists.

She had one arm in a strap on her backpack. On the front in silver was ASH stitched on it.

A white bow was holding her died brown hair with _white?_ roots showing into a pony tail. There were a few strands left hanging in her face.

Her skin was so pale that it was hard to look at. It was almost as if SHE was glowing.

Paulina repeated her question.

"What are you wearing?"

"Clothes." The unnamed student smiled broadly at her, and some instinctual bit of Paulina told her to run.

She did, and every A-lister and geek followed. Within moments the hallway was empty. The grinning girl turned to her companions, who in turn with smirking alongside her.

"I think they like us."


	2. Homeroom

**Hey guys thanks for the nice reviews :) Remember R&R**

A new girl strode into class as if she'd been going there every day of her life. Tucker rolled his eyes. Ridiculous, much? What a stuck-up kid. You could tell she was rich, too, just by looking at her outfit. Rich and eccentric. Great combination.

Mr. Lancer closed the door to the hallway and turned to the new girl before addressing the class.

"Class, this is Miss. . ?"

"Azure Monarch. I'm pretty sure." The girl chirped.

Mr. Lancer raised his eyebrows. "You're only pretty sure of your name?" He asked, skeptical. Azure nodded vigorously.

"Oh, yeah. Then again, I'm only moderately sure that I'm even awake right now, and furthermore it's possible that I don't exist and I am simply a figment of my imagination."

Lancer considered the statement. "What?" He asked, then noticed that Azure seemed ready to explain. "Never mind! Um, where are you from?" He asked, attempting to steer the conversation to a more normal subject.

Azure paused. She considered the question with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Uh. . . Malaysia?" She said. It was a question. A question of whether or not Lancer would believe her.

He appeared very, very, very skeptical. "Ah. . . Malaysia. . . do they even speak English in Malaysia?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely, English is my middle name!" Azure said. "No, really, it is! Look at your clipboard sheet thing!"

Before the class could tell if she was pulling Lancer's leg the girl in white from that morning stood up.

"Quit messing with the poor teacher and get your butt back here Azure."

_And you are…? _Thought Danny. He gave a quizzical expression to his friends sitting behind him. They both returned the look.

"What's your name?" asked Lancer in a monotone voice.

"Ashley Nelson. But you can just call me Ash," said the girl boldly. "This is my sister Ebony Ivory," she said while she gestured to the girl sitting next to her left. "And we're from France not Malaysia," she added before sitting down again.

"I think it's time for you to sit down now Miss Monarch," was all Lancer told the girl.

"Thanks for ruining the fun, sis," Azure said as she sank into the empty seat next to her sister.

"No problem," quipped Ash.

**I'll update one more for you guys since this one is a little short. Hope you enjoyed. R&R please.**


	3. Weird stuff

**Here's the last chapter for today. Hope you enjoy it :) **

Tucker smirked as the new kid stepped out of the girl's locker room. Obviously, her obsession with blue went far further then her former outfit. Her gym clothes were garishly patterned blue garments. Azure Monarch was wearing a t-shirt with sleeves and frilly trim that were patterned with dark-blue-on-teal leopard print. The rest of her shirt was teal, but her shorts were the same dark blue as her shirt. Apparently that wasn't anywhere near bright enough for her, because she had two clip-in streaks in her hair that were recent additions, these too pattered with leopard print. Somehow she had taken it into her head that as long as she was wearing shorts she was perfectly fine otherwise, and underneath her shorts she had on blue tights with, guess what? Leopard print. Even her shoes hadn't escaped, the- sensible blue sneakers had laces of leopard. Azure was even wearing a blue scarf that hung down behind her, straight to the middle of her back.

Tucker sniggered. Wait until Tetslaf saw that!

"Azure!" Came the bellow from the far side of the room. Apparently, Tetslaf just had.

Azure turned, a perfect little smile on her face. "Um, my name isn't Azure." She said.

It's not? That's what she told Lancer twenty minutes ago. Tucker thought.

"It's not?" Tetslaf asked. Not-Azure shook her head.

"No, it's not. It's Cyan." 'Cyan' Said. Tucker looked at her suspiciously. If it was something like 'Sally' to 'Suzy' he might understand it, but misunderstanding 'Cyan' to be 'Azure'? Unheard of, in his opinion.

Tetslaf just scowled. "Whatever your name is. That outfit is most definitely against school policy."

Cyan raised her eyebrows. "Really? How?"

Tetslaf glared. "Look at it!"

Cyan nodded. "I'm the one wearing the dang thing. I think I know what it looks like, and despite the fact that you say it's against school policy, I thoroughly checked the school rules and there is nothing against this."

Tetslaf glared. "You just earned the privilege to go first in the obstacle course!" She announced. Tucker winced. The obstacle course was the most feared gym punishment of all time, the course was almost impossible to navigate and most people were sore for weeks afterwards.

To Tucker's astonishment, Cyan simply grinned and said, "Ok!"

Tetslaf blinked, and then realized that the new student might not know of the fearsome obstacles she'd concocted. She decided to inform her. "Here's the course. Cross the fifty feet of monkey bars, avoid the touching the next ten yards of low-lying netting, go over the two fifteen-foot walls, and jump over the line at the end."

Tucker watched, amazed, as Cyan simply nodded and launched herself into action. she jumped to grab the first monkey-bar and swung herself upwards, twisting and letting go so she passed right between the fifth and sixth rungs before doing an aril flip and landing, feet first, on the top of the bars. She ran lightly across the tops, launching herself off the last one. Instead of crawling under the netting, she dived over it, catching herself on the edge of the climbing wall. Her fingers dug into the soft padding and, forgoing the rope, simply climbed straight up the wall. She leaped to the top of the next wall, a good five yards away, and simply stepped off the edge. She landed in a crouch just beyond the white line. She looked up to see the whole class staring at her.

"What. . .?" She asked

"That's a new record," said an open mouthed Tetslaf.

"Really? Wow. Whatever. So what are we doing today?" Cyan asked she stretched.

"You can be excused if you would like," replied Tetslaf.

"Cool. Thanks," said Cyan as she bounced to the locker room to get changed.

I have got to figure out how she did that so easily. Thought Tucker.

**That's all for today. See you guys later. Please write a review.**

**Thanks :) **

**Ash out**


	4. More weird stuff

**I have a bone to pick with you guys. I'm not happy about the reviews. I have 9 reviews. Please leave me a review cause it REALLY does help me as a writer get better. Even if you don't think that there is anything I need to work on leave a nice review anyway. Or make a prediction of what you think is going to happen. **

**I know this chapter is kind of short and I'm really sorry about that. I am sick right now and don't know when I'm going to get the next chapter up. I'm edting it right now so I hope I can get it up tonight.**

**Read and review please. :)**

"So where did you get these "clothes" you speak of?" Paulina asked Ash for the fifth time that morning, while using air quotes around clothes. Again.

"They are from the same exact place that you get yours," Ash replied in a bored voice.

"What?" Paulina asked as she stared in disbelief.

"Yes. I go to the mall, too. You're not the only one who shops there. Pretty much everyone goes there," Ash replied with a low growl starting to form in the back of her throat.

"Do you want to go shopping this weekend or something?" Paulina asked.

"Depends. Why are you asking?" Ash's eye now becoming slits. Also the growl was slightly more predominate.

"Because you have like the coolest clothes that a new kid has ever worn," Paulina replied failing to notice Ash's eyes or the growl.

"Really?" Ash asked surprised, her eyes opening widely. All traces of the growl disappeared as well.

_Oh no,_ thought Danny as he overheard the conversation taking place off to his right. _They'll become "best friends" then I'll have one more Phan, _he added sourly.

The conversation carried on for several minutes until Paulina said, "I can't believe that blue chick doesn't even know her name or where she came from. Pretty stupid, right?"

"Paulina," Ash barked out. "How DARE you say something like that about my sister."

"That was your sister? OOPS my- never mind. She's still weird," Paulina said.

"WHAT?" Ash growled in exasperation.

"Geez. Take it easy Wolfe," Paulina cracked a smile at her joke.

"My name is Ash. NOT Wolfe," Ash growled. "And I won't "take it easy" as you say. You are totally dissing my sister. That is just not cool. Friends don't do that to each other," she said she continued on her rant. She didn't realize the whole class was looking at her until she heard the bell a second later signaling for lunch. It was when she stood up to leave the classroom she realized that she held the gaze of everyone in the room. Including the teacher. Reality set in and Ash made a dash for the door. Before she left she turned around and told Paulina, "and you can forget shopping this weekend." Danny followed her out of the room and into the hallway.

Gasps when around the room as she disappeared from sight. Everyone in the class room sat paralyzed by shock for several minutes.

_I don't think I have ever seen someone do that before. And the growling. It was the weirdest part. It sounded like she did that. That can't be right. Just wait until I tell Sam and Tucker. _Danny thought to himself as he walked down the empty hallway.

_Wait a second, _Danny thought. _Where did she go? I was right behind her the whole time. And I don't see her anywhere, _Danny babbled to himself as he looked down the hallway several times. "Weird," Danny muttered to himself before he noticed the girls' bathroom door closing.

Danny kept walk to meet his friends for lunch. As he got closer to his locker he saw an open mouthed Sam staring at him.

"What?" he asked her.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. R&R please. :)**

**_~Ash_**


	5. Even MORE weird stuff part 1

**I first need to start off by saying how sorry I am that I didn't update sooner. When I started to write this story I was home sick for a few weeks and had time to write finally. Then I went back to school and fell behind. But I'm good now and back. I put a poll up on my profile so PLEASE vote so I know what you want me to do about updating. I have finals next week but after that I have winter break and should be updating everyday or two depending on what I'm doing. So I'v decided to split this chapter into two parts. I didn't want to leave you hanging for too much longer on that cliffy I left you with a while back.**

_**Danny: Too late for that one Ash.**_  
><em><strong>Me: Shut it!<strong>_

**I'll update the next part next Monday I hope. And I''ll tell everyone what the final decision for updates will be. Now on to the story**.

Sam raised her eyebrows, as she watched one of the new kids walk into her English class. The girl looked odd. She was average-sized, skinny, and wearing almost completely black and white clothing. Her hair was brown, but dark enough to look black- with a bright white lightning bolt on her fringe. She wore simple boot-cut jeans, black converse, a black and white tank top covered with a cropped black leather jacket. The girl knew that there wasn't a dress code in the school, but apparently she was sure that Mr. Lancer would flip about the hair style.

"Excuse me Miss but that kind of hairstyle is not permitted by the school," Mr. Lancer addressed the student in a monotone voice.

"Really?" the girl asked ask as she arched an eyebrow at the teacher. "Because there aren't any rules about hairdye," as she finished talking, she had a picture perfect look of innocence on her face. Sam knew this look wasn't as genuine as it looked because she had used that face many times before.

Mr. Lancer blinked a few times before replying to the students comment about the school rules. "Make sure it doesn't happen again," he said when he finally replied. _He sounds a little embarrassed about that _thought Sam sitting in the back of the roof watching the scene play out in the front of the room.

"Okie dokie,"she responded lightly before heading to an empty seat.

_She looks Asian but her accent sounds otherwise._

Sam watched as the girl walked to her desk, she smirked when she turned her back to Lancer. _Looks like this girl wasn't as innocent as she looked like she was._

The lesson carried on as uneventful and boring as usual. Sam kept sneaking curious glances at the new girl. She wondered what kind of girl she was.

When class finally ended, Sam walked out of the room feeling bored. She had come to a conclusion about the girl by then, too. She looked innocent. She even sounded like the part too. When no one was looking, or so she though, she looked like a mischievous trouble-maker. _One that you wouldn't want to get on the bad side of._

Sam was lost in thought as she walked to Danny's locker, where she had agreed to meet the boys before lunch. She was almost to the locker when Sam saw that neither of them were there yet.

She leaned against the cool metal of the lockers, and observed the scenes around her. Gossiping, fighting, laughing, bla, bla, blah. _Everything is boring and too bland here. What we need is some new entertainment._

Suddenly from the corner of her eye, Sam, saw the new girl- _what was her name again? Oh yeah, Ebony Ivory. Strange name, but it fits her. _She was walking towards the cafeteria when she was stopped by a hulk of body. To Sam's disgust it was Dash. He had his "smooth-looker" face on at that moment in time. It was then Sam realized that the jock was going to ask the new girl out.

_Typical, She's going to say yes and they'll go out for a while until he dumps her and she'll be "heartbroken." Then she'll start pestering him to get him back. All the while she will go around school like a pathetic slobbering mess. Argh, the new girls here are all the same. Shallow little withes._

**Thank you to everyone who read this chater and stayed with me even if I haven't been very fair to you. So again thank you. PLEASE write a review. I'm a little low on ideas right now so send me your predidtions or what you think should happen. :)**

**-Ash out**


	6. Even MORE Weird stuff part 2

**I'm soooo sorry I didn't update on Monday like I said I would but I had finals all week and needed/wanted to study all weekend and every day after school. I did well. Not my best for sure. I'm still waiting on two of my final grades to be posted and I'm a little nervous about them. I'll shut up now so ya'll can read. Enjoy and Merry Christmas :) **

"So-you and me? Dinner, Friday night? I'd really like to show you around Amity, and after dinner we could take a walk through the park," Dash buttered Ebony up. _Oh brother. I can't watch this anymore. She'll cave at any moment._ Sam thought sourly.

"Seriously?" Ebony snorted. "You're asking me out?"

Dash looked taken aback by this, but quickly regained his composure. "Yeah, I am. Is that a problem?" he replied.

"Hmmmm, here's my answer." Ebony grabbed the collar of his and pulled his face close to hers. Dash's face told everyone that he wanted to pee his pants, but there was a little smirk in the corner of his mouth that said_ this is hot!_ "Yeah it is a problem. You can you to-" she stopped until someone from the crowd shouted hell, and then continued. "What that person just said. I'd rather stick sporks in my eyes than go out with a meat-head like you." She let go of Dash's collar and gave him a light push.

He stuttered and blubbered, dumbstruck. There was a collective gasp and people gaped their mouths. Did this new girl actually just reject the most popular and wanted in school? Sam leaned on to the locker, shell-shocked. _This girl just rejected Dash Baxter. She REJECTED him! _Her violet eyes saw it, but her brain couldn't fathom it.

Ebony, finally noticing the staring, shocked students around her and raised a brow. Uh, hello? Don't you people have other things to do than stand around and ogle shallow meat-heads that can't speak? I'm pretty sure there's this wonderful thing called food that I'm absolutely starving for."

Sam watched with shocked eyes as Ebony side-stepped Dash, who was still staring dumbstruck. It seemed as if he was unable to believe he was turned down. It was a first for him. And as she sauntered her way down the cafeteria with a small blush, and cringe- worthy expression on her face, Sam's jaw dropped open but quickly closed her gaping mouth.

Sam realized with a swell of pride she liked this girl. She has the guts to stand up to Dash but she also had the decency to show that she understood what she had done by blushing.

Everyone watched silently as Ebony walked away. They saw a girl, with blue hair and blue clothes, run up to her and pull on her arm as she whispered something to her. She used short frantic hand gestures. She pointed to the hallway where most of the school stood. She pointed to them, point right, and point straight up at the roof. Ebony turned and watched as the person pointed. The look on her face said _something's not right_. She then started running in the direction the person pointed. The person in blue could be heard saying hurry as she passed people. The two dashed up the stairs that Sam was standing across from. And then they were gone.

The questions started immediately.

"What was that about?"

"Who was that blue chick?"

"Should someone follow them?" Dash could be heard saying.

"No stupid. Let's get some food I'm starved."

The crowd dispersed and Sam remained leaning against the lockers. Her jaw had dropped again. Less than a minute later Danny appeared out of thin air.

"What?" he asked. "Sam? Hello, Earth to Sam. What happened?" Danny was waving a hand in front of her face trying to get her attention.

"I'll be right back," she said as she gave him her binder and ran up the stairs. Sam ran as fast as her legs would carry her down the hallway. The whole second floor was empty. To her right she heard a girl whispering, "Ash isn't having a good first day. Something happened in her last class and now the whole school is calling her Wolfe."

Sam followed the sound of the whispering until she rounded the corner and saw the girl in blue again taking to Ebony close to the girls' bathroom.

Sam jumped back so they didn't see her. She nearly fell on her butt.

Ebony could be heard laughing. "Shhhhhh. It's not funny," the other girl was heard saying while laughing a little bit. "Okay, maybe it's a little funny but shhhhh she's going to hear you."

Sam heard a door open and close then no more laughing or whispering reached her ears. She heard the muffled sound of talking but couldn't make out any words. Deciding it was safe she crept around the corner and closer to the bathroom.

Sniffling was the first thing Sam heard. "I want to go home," Ash, presumably sobbed.

"You know we can't go back. Not after what happened."

_What happened? _The question burned in the back of Sam's mind.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I'm still working hard every night to get my powers under control. The pain is- the pain is-" Ash stopped taking and started crying again. Her words were cut off by sobs.

_Powers?_ Sam got closer to the door.

"Unbearable. The pain is unbearable," Ebony could be heard for the first time since entering the bathroom.

_Pain? How would Ebony know about the pain? _Wanting to know more Sam got even closer to the door and lightly put a hand on it. She pushed a little too hard and stumbled in to three pairs of eyes staring at her.

**Ha-ha yet another cliffy. Sorry about that. Wait a second. No I'm not. I feel that this was one of my best chapters so far. Tell me what you think in a review. :) Merry Christmas. I hope yours is a good one. Or was depending on when you read this chapter.**

**-Ash out **


	7. Awkward Lunch Part 1

**So sorry for not updating sooner. I've been on two trips since Christmas and had to catch up when I got back. I won't update the next part of this chapter for at least two weeks because A) We have finals the week after this one. B) My notebooks where I write all my stories is trapped in my locker this weekend. :(**

**Just a heads up I might get a job this summer and I have to work 160 hours and it only pays $500 D: but it's a pretty darn cool job to have. So I might not update very often. Maybe once a month because my mom also said something about getting rid of the internet durring the summer 'cause we don't need it for school or anything. There's a coffee shop/book store down the road from where I live that had a computer so I can update when I get the chance to go down there. Sorry on to the story.**

Sam stumbled and gained her balance again. _CRAP! _"Oh sorry," she said lamely as she stared to turn and leave.

"No. It's fine. You don't have to go," the girl with fading brown hair and all white clothing sniffled. Ash was the name that popped into Sam's head. Sam turned back around to face the girls. Ebony and the other girl turned to look at Ash. They both gave her a weird look and she just looked at both of them and repeated her answer. "No. She doesn't have to go. We two go get lunch and I'll go fins my next class," Ash said.

"No," Sam said boldly. "You don't need to leave because of me. I was just looking for a friend. Can't find her anywhere," Sam thought of quickly. She then exited the bathroom and ran down the hallway. When she reached the stairs she heard pounding footsteps behind her. Sam took a peek over her shoulder to see Ebony.

Sam had one hand on the stair rail but decided she had better see what Ebony wanted. She turned around to face the approaching girl. Ebony just stopped running and looked Sam up and down several times. Sam felt as if she was being judged. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. The two stood awkwardly like that for several minutes more until Sam broke the tension by saying, "I'm sorry about barging in like that. I had no idea what was happening."

"It's fine," Ebony said icily.

"Is there something you wanted to say?" Sam asked confused by Ebony still standing in front of her still.

"Your name is Samantha right?"

"Sam. Just call me Sam. Only my mother calls me Samantha."

"And we have English together right?" Ebony asked knitting her eyebrows together.

"Yes we do. I know it's your first day here and you're welcome to join me and my friends for lunch if you'd like. Your sisters, I'm guessing, are welcome to join us too if they want," Sam offered. _Hope Danny won't be mad at me for this._

"This isn't some plan set up by that jock is it?" Ebony's eyes became slits.

Sam raised her hands and said, "We aren't able to sit in the same class let alone be friends."

Ebony's eyes became a little less intense but remained slits. "Pity offer?" she questioned.

"Ew. I hate those. Can't stand them at all myself," Sam replied as she shook her self, like a dog, trying to rid the thought from her mind.

"Okay, we'll join you. I'm Ebony by the way," She stuck her hand out for Sam to shake. Sam grasped her hand genteelly. "The one crying was Ash and you can just call the one in blue some shade or name for blue. Both of them are my sisters. I'll grab them and meet you in the lunch room in a few minutes. 'Kay?"

"Sure," Sam turned and descended the stairs. _What was I thinking? Danny's going to kill me for sure._

Danny had his back to Sam when she finally reached the last step. It was Tucker who said something to Danny and pointed at Sam that made him turn and see her.

The two stood on opposite sides of the, now empty, hallway from each other.

_Oh crap! He's pissed. He's gonna kill me for running off without an explanation, but before that I'll tell him about Ebony eating lunch with us. So after he kills me he can go to the ghost zone and kill me again before lunch is even over. Chill Manson he wouldn't do that. _She gave him a weak smile and gingerly waved her hand.

Danny returned her wave and crossed the hallway. He bent his head and whispered in her ear, "Where did you go?"

"Upstairs," she whispered back in his ear as if it was a secret.

"Why?" he questioned.

"The new girls," she replied nonchalantly.

"What about them?"

"They're going to eat lunch with us."

"Today?"

"No tomorrow. Yes today clueless," Sam teased.

Danny took a moment to process all of the new information she had dumped on him but a moment ago. Sam worriedly chewed her bottom lip and crossed her index and middle fingers, on both hands, behind her back. Tucker silently looked between the two, praying that Danny wouldn't freak out, 'cause he wanted to talk to Cyan about what she did in gym class that day.

"Okay," Danny replied as he shrugged his shoulders and moved away from her.

"They'll meet us at our table so let's go I don't know about you but I'm starving," Sam said as she and Danny walked to their table.

Fifteen minutes later the three sisters materialized at the table.

"Hey," Sam said when she saw the three of them. She had started to think that they weren't going to show up at all.

"Hi," was the small respond from Ash before she promptly sat down, and quietly set her lunch bag on the table. The other two quietly sat on either side of her.

"This is Danny and Tucker," Sam said while gesturing to each boy in turn. Tucker gave a small wave while Danny just gave a smile.

"I'm Ebony, this is Ash, and Cyan," Ebony spoke first since showing up at the table. Cyan gave everyone a huge wave with a big, crazy, smile across her face. Ash simply met everyone's gaze. Her eyes lingered on Danny's blue ones more than Sam liked. She felt they had a whole conversation in front of anyone with just their eyes.

Samantha Manson most definitely was not jealous by this at all. Right?

**Sorry for the cliffy but it's better than nothing right? I don't know tell me in a review. You can eve give me a flame for being horrible at updating. I might update something else I've been working on since I updated my last chapter for this story. It won't be something for this one. Sorry. Rest of this chapter is locket in my locker. So keep your eyes open. (That's a good song by the way. Anyone see The Hunger Games?)**

**-Ash**


	8. Awkward Lunch Part 2

**Here it finally is you guys Chapter 6 Part 2. So I have some bad news and well... more bad news for you at the bottem. Enjoy this horribly short chapter.**

**Chapter 6 Part 2: Awkward Lunch**

The six teens sat and had a peaceful lunch. Well as peaceful as it can be with people constantly staring at their table.

Danny was slightly uncomfortable with all this sudden attention, and kept fidgeting and squirming around in his seat.

They all tried hard to ignore all of the attention, and focus on the people at their current table. Sam, Danny, and Tucker quickly found out that Ebony enjoyed fights as well as funny witty banter.

Ash was something along the lines of what Sam was with a few minor tweaks, here and there, even down to the gothic part. The trio of friends raised an eyebrow at this statement. For the last time they had met a Goth dressed in white they had turned out to be a fictitious. The main part was she didn't like meat or the thought of eating it and that earned a look of distain from Tucker and a high five from Sam which Ash hesitantly returned. The other two sisters shared a look and Ash and Ebony shared a smile followed by a wink that Danny, Sam, and Tucker didn't understand.

Ebony chattered a lot to Danny about some of the ghost attacks he "saw" and the chats the infamous ghost boy, or Danny Phantom that the trio explained to the sisters, would have with his foes. They carried on like that most of the lunch in their own bubble.

Cyan surprisingly didn't talk much during the lunch hour. Tucker would occasionally ask her a question to involve her into the conversation so she wouldn't be left out. A silent observation that Sam made about Cyan was she ONLY drank orange soda. Sam would watch as she would down a can, get up to recycle said can, and pull a new one from thin air, and start the whole cycle over again the whole hour.

Sam made a mental note that she would tell the guys about this later that day when they got to Danny's house after school.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Danny, Sam, nor Tucker, had any afternoon classes with the sisters. This meant they didn't get to see the things their fellow classmates murmured about in the halls during the time between classes.

At the end of the day they managed to see the huge, or "huge," scene at the end of the day, the sent most of the student body into a tizzy fit.

Ash walked out of the school building and onto the front lawn to find her sisters and head home. The crowds of people surrounding her parted to make a path where ever she walked.

Finally, a gentle and caring hand was placed on her shoulder that connected to her sister, Teal, or "the blue chick" as the school had come to know her as shortly by the end of that day.

Ash fell into her sisters loving embraise, until she whispered something into her ear that some of the students standing close by could hear and spread like wild fire to the other curious on lookers.

"Hey, you..."

"Ready to go..."

"Home..."

"Wolfe?"

"Where did that stupid name come from?" one student remarked.

"Paulina," replied another.

"Stupid, huh?" said one very feminine voice.

"I take it back. It suits her nicely," was heard from a male all around the nearly silent school ground.

Ash could be seen stalking away from her sister, but not before bearing her teeth and saying, "bite me." Teal simply stood and laughed like a maniac, confusing the entire campus. Including the teachers that were now looking outside to see all the commotion that was happening.

As soon as Teal realized that no one was laughing as well and had everyone's attention she stopped, gave an uncomfortable cough, and looked around for her other sister just in time to see her step out of the building and took a single surveying look at the situation at hand before saying, "Okay everybody, move along now. Nothing to see here," then left the school for the day.

When Ebony finally stepped off the property the campus exploded with chatter, gossip, and of course, rumors. For what was a high school without them?

**I hope you guys enjoyed that because this story is offically on hiatus. I feel bad cause this chapter is really only 700 something words. Oh well.**

**If any of you read my other story Blood Pact I've some bad news about that one too. Guess what! It's also on hiatus. The person who gave me the idea wasn't happy so now I need to "bulid up to the pact" or whatever. I have some good news and more bad news to follow.**

**Good news is I've been working on other stories so I'll still post stuff. Bad news is I'm crazy busy with soccer and my internship. **

**Last bit of bad new or news anyway is I don't know when this story will come off of hiatus. I'm kind of *yawns* bored and out of ideas for this story. When I get ideas or inspiration once again, I'll update weekly until it's FINALLY over.**

**That's all. See you later,**

**~Ash**


End file.
